Handcuffs and Doggy Style
by Totally a Psychopath
Summary: Ouch. GrimmIchi Yaoi Don't like, don't read.


Handcuffs and Doggy Style

"You stupid moron!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm not the one who did this!" Grimmjow snapped back.

"Yeah, well, you're not doing anything to help!" Grimmjow smirked.

"Fine, then why don't we just cut your fucking hand off, eh?! I think they'll slip off nicely!" He grabbed a knife from the counter behind him and slashed at Ichigo's hand. Ichigo moved his hand to the right and grabbed the knife. He brought it closer to him and snarled at a sadistically-smirking Grimmjow.

"Shut the fuck up, you sadistic bastard. If you're going to cut anything, you're your _own _damn hand!" Ichigo slashed at Grimmjow's hand, but Grimmjow simply caught the knife with his other hand.

"Ha! I'd love to see you try!" The two began to argue and fight over the knife for about ten minutes straight. Then they managed to smack their heads against a wall and table, respectively, and fall on top of each other, the knife skidding across the kitchen floor.

"Look what you _did_!" Ichigo roared.

"Get the _fuck_ off of me!" Grimmjow hollered. The two began to glare and bare their teeth, trying to reach the other's throat, which didn't work out too well, since they were handcuffed.

"Let _go_ of me!" Grimmjow screamed, trying to reach punch Ichigo in some form or another.

"I'm not _holding_ you!" Ichigo shrieked back, trying to, essentially, do the same. The squabbled and rolled around, hitting chairs and knocking pictures off the wall, until Grimmjow somehow managed to knee Ichigo right in the 'round tables'.

"Ow! What is _wrong _with you?!" Ichigo rolled onto his back, holding his throbbing spot, forcing Grimmjow's handcuffed hand down near it. Grimmjow looked away, holding back a blush.

"Tch! Not my fault you got us like this!"

"ME?! ME?! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!"

"OH YEAH?! THEN WHO'S IS IT?!" Ichigo blinked a few times, anger replaced with confusion.

"I'm… not sure…" Grimmjow leaned back and scoffed.

"Smooth, Carrot-Head, smooth." Ichigo was in too much pain to care about the new pet name.

"Ugh! Why'd you have to hit me there?!"

"Hey, we were fighting! I was ready to hit you anywhere to get the upper hand!"

"Freak," Ichigo muttered, still holding his still-in-terrible-pain spot. Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat when his finger accidently brushed over it. "Why were you even putting your knee there?!" Ichigo asked Grimmjow.

"Well, I couldn't kick you very well, so I kneed the easiest place!" Ichigo smirked.

"What now?!"  
"Are you sure it wasn't for other reasons?" Grimmjow held back a blush again and looked away.

"What other reasons are there other than to cause you terrible pain, moron?!" Ichigo raised himself so he was at an equal level to Grimmjow.

"Oh, you know; maybe you wanted to put it between my legs." Grimmjow became more flustered, closing his eyes.  
"Why would I want to do that?!"

"So one thing would lead to another and, well, you know where that would go."

"…where would that go?" Ichigo smirked and blew wind into Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow pulled back and glared at him, trying to punch him with his free hand. Ichigo caught it, still smirking.

"What was that for, you gay _freak_?!"

"Who are you calling gay, you _gayer _cat freak?!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me! _Gayer_. _Cat_. _Freak_." Grimmjow pinned him down, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Oh, you wanna see gay, do ya?!" And, without thinking, Grimmjow leaned down and slammed his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo's eyes widened with shock, petrified as Grimmjow forced his tongue into Ichigo's, aggressively exploring. After a few seconds, Grimmjow pulled back, smirking. Ichigo shook his head, regaining his bearings.

"Well what the hell was that for?!"

"What?!" Grimmjow responded angrily.

"How did that make _any_ sense at all?!" Grimmjow leaned back and paused for a second, completely relaxing.

"Uh…" Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Now get the fuck off of me."

"Oh, hell no," Grimmjow replied, eyes gleaming.

"…what's with the look?" Ichigo grumbled, eyeing him cautiously.

"I'm bored. We're handcuffed. So let's go!"

"What?!" Ichigo barely had enough time to respond before his mouth was smothered with Grimmjow's again. He tore off Ichigo's shirt and undid his pants, sliding them down, smirking.

Finally breaking the kiss, he leaned back and eyed Ichigo's neck. Ichigo wiped his mouth and glared at the blue-haired man upon seeing his destroyed clothes. "Don't even try to say you didn't enjoy that, faggot," Grimmjow snapped. Ichigo rolled his eyes and flinched when Grimmjow launched himself at his neck, ripping away the remnants of Ichigo's pants.

Finally, Grimmjow abandoned Ichigo's neck and, groping his chest a bit, before reaching down and grabbing the rim of Ichigo's boxers with his teeth. He dragged them down while his hands began to play around with Ichigo's erect penis. Ichigo grunted and looked away from Grimmjow's smug grin, groaning when Grimmjow's hands began to roam.

Impatiently, Grimmjow ripped off his own pants and boxers and positioned his just-as-erect penis against Ichigo's. Ichigo blinked and Grimmjow slammed into him, making Ichigo groan with pain and pleasure, shooting another glare at Grimmjow. Grimmjow began to thrust faster and harder with a smug smirk.

Finally, Grimmjow gave one last thrust and Ichigo reached his climax. He screamed out Grimmjow's name in hate, anger, and pleasure, giving him a firey glare. Grimmjow laughed, pulling back from Ichigo and putting his hand over Ichigo's penis, rubbing it harshly. Ichigo yelled out in pain and pleasure.

After he felt sufficiently fulfilled, Grimmjow let go of Ichigo and sucked off the cum before crawling up Ichigo's body. He held his penis over Ichigo's mouth and pushed it through Ichigo's lips. "Suck. It. Now!" he commanded through growls. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but sucked, occasionally biting down. Grimmjow quivered and groaned with excitement.

After some time, Grimmjow finally came through and cummed in Ichigo's mouth. "Eat it," Grimmjow commanded again. Ichigo rolled his eyes again and complied. Grunting, Grimmjow got off Ichigo and lifted him up.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Ichigo inquired, panting slightly.

"Get on your fucking knees," Grimmjow snapped.

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"Just do it!" The ever-horny Grimmjow forced Ichigo in the position, moving behind him and forcing Ichigo to balance on one arm.

"Ow! I can't fucking do this!" Ichigo snapped irritably.

"Tch. Deal with it, wimp," Grimmjow replied, slamming his hips against Ichigo's bottom. He grunted loudly, almost screaming as Grimmjow penetrated him with every hip thrust.

"You… bastard…" Ichigo panted through groans, sweating and trying to concentrate on not falling off balance

"You think _this_ is bad?" Grimmjow laughed, moving even faster. Ichigo could only grunt in reply until Grimmjow finally stopped. "Now where did I put that whip?"


End file.
